Elección
by Silence Messiah
Summary: Traducción de Choice, por Raeubertochter. Kakashi ha vuelto de una misión sólo para encontrarse con que existen novedades inesperadas para él. One-shot.


Escrito para el evento número siete de la comunidad _KakaSaku_ de livejournal.

Uno de mis últimos tropos favoritos en el mundo del fanfiction.

Actualización:

Esta historia ha dado a luz (valga la broma) a una secuela de varios capítulos llamada "Con las mejores intenciones".

.

.

.

.

**ELECCIÓN**

* * *

_Por Raeubertochter_

_Praducido por Silence M._

_Traducción revisada por Mariposa Rota_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un furioso golpeteo en su puerta es lo que arranca a Kakashi de su merecido, ansiado sueño tras una larga misión. Suspira, se pone boca arriba, cuenta cada golpe que su puerta debe soportar y se pregunta durante cuánto más podrá la madera resistir el ataque de su visitante.

Esto pasa por no haberla sellado, piensa, y espera que quien quiera que esté fuera termine por abandonar.

No lo hace. Él ―o ella― parece muy insistente.

Supone que esa persona está tan abrumada por la urgencia de hablar con él, que ha olvidado por completo que existe un aparato muy útil llamado timbre.

―¡Kakashi! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ―grita una voz. Parece femenina. Suena familiar.

En un segundo, Kakashi está ya levantado y por reflejo ha cogido su máscara; pero entonces recuerda que ella ya ha visto su cara muchas veces, y usarla ahora es rudo. Reluctante, suelta la pieza de tela y abre la puerta.

Tiene grietas, advierte, así que se pregunta si ella hubiese terminado por forzar la entrada si de haber esperado a abrirle unos segundos más. Su piel presenta el enrojecimiento de la rabia ―o el esfuerzo― y su puño se encuentra aún en alto y listo para golpear de nuevo.

Huele diferente.

―_Yo_.

Sakura entra, desplazándolo a un lado, patea sus sandalias y se dirige directamente a su cama deshecha ―que es el único sitio donde uno podría sentarse confortablemente― y se sienta sobre ella con la espalda contra la pared y las rodillas pegadas al pecho.

Kakashi masajea la parte de atrás de su cuello. No sabe muy bien qué pensar de toda esta situación. Primero, casi rompe su puerta para verlo y después, simplemente lo ignora.

―Se supone que tienes que preguntarme qué es lo que pasa ―sugiere Sakura en un tono de enfado.

―¿Qué pasa? ―repite él obedientemente. Se apoya en la puerta, porque Sakura ha ocupado el resto de su apartamento, haciéndolo sentir como un invitado en su propia casa. Algunas veces se pregunta si ella es remotamente consciente de su naturaleza dominante.

Probablemente no, decide, y no está seguro de que sea para peor. Podría ser una capitana de equipo increíble si dulcificara esa cualidad suya. Y sin embargo, Kakashi encuentra la idea algo perturbadora.

De repente, Sakura se echa a llorar. Lo cual es algo que Kakashi no había previsto y por lo tanto no sabe qué hacer. Quiere consolarla, pero su postura aún exuda autodefensa. Se encoge de hombros: ha vuelto de su misión cubierto de pequeñas heridas, añadir algunas más no va a matarlo. Espera.

Cuando se sienta a su lado en el colchón, Sakura levanta la cabeza y entorna los ojos. Se separa sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para hacerle entender que no desea ningún tipo de consuelo.

― Creo… No. Estoy… ―miro sus dedos―. Estoy…

Kakashi ya sabe qué es lo que va a decir. De algún modo, en algún lugar al fondo de su cerebro ya se había gestado la idea desde el segundo en el que había abierto la puerta. Lo que no sabe es qué decir, qué pensar, ahora que ella lo ha dicho en voz alta.

―Pero nosotros… ―se oye decir, y tarde cae en la cuenta de que sus palabras podrían implicar que ella se ha acostado con alguien más y, aunque admite que esa posibilidad existe (porque él ha estado lejos bastante a menudo) y parte de él incluso lo espera, sabe que no es así.

―Estas cosas pasan ―Sakura se encoje de hombros. Desata su frontal protector y juega con él, trazando con los dedos el grabado de la aldea. Se muerde los labios.

―No puedo retirarme todavía ―dice, después de un largo rato de silencio, mientras aprieta el frontal entre sus manos.

Kakashi intenta mirarla a los ojos. No puede. No, a menos que la fuerce a mirarlo y no quiere hacer eso.

―Podrías volver al trabajo una vez que él… o ella… sea mayor.

―¿Y cuántas kunoichis conoces que lo hayan hecho?

Kakashi se pone a pensar. Recuerda que Kurenai había planeado volver a estar en activo. No lo ha hecho. No en los últimos cuatro años.

―No… ―Sakura traga saliva.

―No quiero… ―dice, y Kakashi siente cómo sus hombros se tensan― ser una ama de casa durante el resto de mi vida.

Kakashi la mira y trata de discernir si ella realmente se refiere a la clase de implicación en la que él está pensando, e intenta descubrir si está de acuerdo con ella ―lo cual sería lo más sensato― o no; eso explicaría por qué sus manos están apretadas en sendos puños.

Ella apenas tiene veintidós años, se recuerda a sí mismo, y aunque normalmente la diferencia de edad entre ellos no le importa, la idea de formar una familia es un sueño ―del cual habla con tal anhelo que Kakashi teme por su independencia―, que aún yace en un futuro más bien lejano.

Espera que Sakura diga algo más, pero permanece en silencio mientras juega con su protector y evita mirarlo por todos los medios.

―No tendrías que…

―Venga, vamos. Tú no vas a dejarlo. Tsunade-sama no lo permitiría, de todas formas.

Kakashi no sabe qué decir, porque tiene razón.

― Así que… ―levanta una mano de forma vacilante para tocarla, pero se detiene a medio camino en el aire―. ¿No quieres tenerlo?

Por primera vez desde que ha llegado, ello lo mira, y Kakashi ve en su rostro una expresión llena de conflicto que no llega a comprender del todo.

―Yo… ―pestañea, sacude la cabeza y sorbe por la nariz―. No lo sé… ―susurra. Deja a un lado el protector y enlaza los dedos alrededor de la mano de Kakashi―. ¿Tú quieres?

Los ojos de Kakashi se ensanchan. No quiere tomar esta decisión, piensa. No puede.

― ¿Kakashi? ―ella aprieta su mano y lo acerca hacia ella―. Si yo… Si me… ―apoya la cabeza contra su hombro y reposa entre sus brazos.

Kakashi inhala su aroma. Diferente, pero no en el mal sentido, y se pregunta si llegará a echarlo de menos si ella deja de oler así.

―Si me deshiciese de él ―su voz es apenas audible, amortiguada por su camisa―, ¿me odiarías?

Existe una parte de él ―esa que no entiende de lógica― que se siente inclinada a decir que sí, incluso si sabe perfectamente que no podría, que jamás sería capaz de llegar a odiar a Sakura, hiciera lo que hiciera.

―Nunca ―dice. La siente relajarse entre sus brazos―. Tenemos un montón de tiempo para estas cosas, ¿verdad? ―añade.

―Sí, lo tenemos ―susurra ella. Levanta la cabeza y acaricia su mejilla con su nariz cálida y húmeda a causa de las lágrimas―. Además, ninguno de nosotros…

Pero antes de que ella pueda terminar la frase, Kakashi la ha silenciado con un beso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/Autora:**

Por favor, ¡díganme lo que piensan! Especialmente si no les gusta algo de lo que he escrito.

Si les gusta la idea de que tengan al niño, entren por favor en la secuela de esta historia, _Con las mejores intenciones_.

**N/Traductora:**

¡Y en esa misma secuela pronto nos veremos!


End file.
